elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator Community Wiki:Wiki rules
This is the general rules of Elevator Community Wiki. For the media rules ans guidelines, please refer to this page. General rules *'No spam and vandalism' - this will result in a permanent ban. *'Do not cuss or harrash other users in any manner' - this will result in an instant ban. *'Use English when contributing' - all users are required to use English when contributing or post a comment, so that it can be easier to read by other users. However, if English is not your first language, we suggest you to try using online translating facilities like Google Translate, etc. *'Use proper grammar' - please type with a proper and decent English grammar, spelling, capitalization and punctuation. This will be easier for anyone to read and understand. A few typos caused by accident are not a big deal, and can be corrected. *'Do not insert offensive, illegal, or abusive media' - they will be permanently deleted by admins. *'Do not create random/off-topic pages' - they will be deleted by admins. You can create random or off-topic content using user blog post. *'Do not advertise' - advertising of elevator products or companies are STRICTLY PROHIBITED! We are absolutely sick and tired of amount of people advertising on this wiki. This behaviour will lead to an instant permanent ban. Page discussion and comment rules Page comments have been disabled due to trolls. However, blog post comments are still available. *'No spamming' *'Do not flood the comments' - otherwise they will be permanently deleted. *'No Sockpuppeting' - if you’re an unregistered/anonymous user, please do not post multiple comments pretending to have a conversation with yourself. This kind of behavior can be detected on the recent changes page and user contribution list. Every unregistered user is assigned a unique I.P. address which can individually identify users. Don’t think you can get away pretending to have a conversation with yourself. This rule also goes for every registered users. *'Do not use severe swear or curse words' - if you have to use them, you must censored it. Comments without being censored will be edited by admins. *'No Necrobumping' - please do not “bump” or reply comments if they are over 4 months. *'Do not post gibberish sentences that other users can't understand' - this will result in an instant ban. *'Do not advertise' - once again, advertising of elevator products or companies are STRICTLY PROHIBITED! We are absolutely sick and tired of amount of people advertising on this wiki. This behaviour will lead to an instant permanent ban. *'Use English when commenting' Other rules *'Do not edit users profile and talkpage without permission' - this is very prohibited and can result in a ban. *'Do not edit any category pages without permission from the admin' - editing any category pages without permission from the admin can result in a short ban. *'Do not be a backseat admin' - this creates confusion, and can result in a warning. *'Do not ask to be an admin' - this is considered to be rude, and can result in a warning. Breaking these rules can result in an instant ban. Contact If you have any questions, or would like to report vandalism, please contact the following admins: *SchindlerLift1874 By following these Rules and Guidelines of this wiki, it will help you become a better contributor and give you more credibility and respect.